This invention relates to air powered tools and, in particular, to a speed limiter for such tools.
Air powered tools typically have an inlet opening with internal threads to receive an air supply line, an air-driven motor, and a shaft which is turned by the motor. The speed of the motor is dependent upon the air pressure and the characteristics of the motor such as friction, exhaust back pressure and the fit of the components of the motor to one another. Because these tools are usually rated for a certain speed at a given pressure, it is desirable to provide some means for accurately setting the speed of the tool in the manufacturing process.